gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Song
Swan Song '(Source) is the ninth episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-fifth episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on December 6, 2012. Source The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk Source and written by a new co-excutive producer Stacy Traub. Source Spoilers Plot *Kurt seeks an all-important second audition for NYADA, he gets a chance to do something he never dreamt of. Rachel receives a nearly unprecedented honor at school, whipping up her rivalry with a jealous Cassandra. Meanwhile, Sue scores a major victory against the Glee Club, Sam confesses his feelings for another, two former rivals reach a long overdue accord, and Will offers Finn some much needed advice. (Source) *At NYADA, Rachel gets a rare chance to participate in an important school competition, the outcome of which could have far reaching implications. Meanwhile, the gleeks are faced with a decision that impacts the future of New Directions. (Source) *As New Directions regroups after Sectionals, Finn ponders his future with the club. Meanwhile, Rachel prepares for the NYADA Winter Showcase, and Kurt gets his shot at redemption with a second audition in the all-new "Swan Song" episode of GLEE airing on Thursday, Dec. 6 (9:00-10:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-409) (TV-14 D, L) (Source) NYADA *They're casting a new foe for Rachel. A great ballet dancer named Anna-Marie whose role could be recurring. Source Source Tina and Blaine *Tina and Blaine will have a scene with Sue in her office. Source *They will not perform together as Cheerios. (Source) Scenes *Chord tweeted that he began filming this episode on 10/26. Source *Dianna filmed scenes on 10/31 including an Unholy Trinity song but they might be for 4x08. Source *Lea filmed a scene with Whoopi Goldberg for this episode (11/9) Source *Chris filmed a scene with Whoopi (11/9) Source *Lea, Chris, Dean and Whoopi are filming a scene at the Disney Concert Hall (11/10). Source *Lea filmed a dance number with Kate probably ''All That Jazz ''(11/16). Source Music *Chord tweeted that he and Heather filmed a song. Source *Kurt has a solo that was chosen by Chris Colfer. Source *Lea was in the studio (11/4) However this could be for Glee, Actually. Source *Lea was in the studio (11/5) recording a Broadway duet between her and Kate Hudson (Cassandra July). Source *Melissa and Darren were in the studio (11/5) However this could be for 4x10 Source *Jenna was in the studio. Source Songs *Somethin' Stupid' by ''Carson & Gaile. Sung by Sam and Brittany. *'All That Jazz '''from ''Chicago. Sung by Rachel and Cassandra. *'Being Good Isn't Good Enough '''by ''Barbra Streisand. ''Sung by Rachel. *'O Holy Night by ''Adolphe Adam. ''Sung by Rachel. *Being Alive' from ''Company. Sung by Kurt. *'Don't Dream It's Over '''by ''Crowded House. Sung by Finn, Tina, Marley, Sam, Brittany, and Blaine. Trivia *This episode marks the first time since Season Two that the Sectionals episode is not immediately followed by the Christmas episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Source *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux Source Guest Stars *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source Co-Stars *Brad Ellis as Brad Source Gallery A6kSlRjCUAEFw4Q.jpg Tumblr mcvslf2Kiu1qhyvewo2 500.jpg Tumblr mcvtt5H1kQ1rst15yo1 500.jpg A6zPOZBCAAApfp0.jpg Indian Style.jpg Tumblr mdb1i52qsz1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tumblr_mdqzn8eM8L1ql1znmo1_500.jpg Tumblr mdqzjvUfav1qfcdl6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdqzjvUfav1qfcdl6o1 500.jpg BGIGE.jpg Allthatjazz-feat.katehudson.jpg Beingalive.jpg 51faqe+uR7L. SL500 AA280 .jpg tumblr_mdvcr5tzvq1rke5cmo1_1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes